


Hijacked: Clato Short Story

by Aussie_Fangirl



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Clato - Freeform, F/M, Hunger Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 19:00:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5977728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aussie_Fangirl/pseuds/Aussie_Fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cato and Clove survived both the 74th and 74th Hunger Games. Unknown to them, a larger rebel plan was going on, and upon the end of the 75th Games, District 13 take Cato, but the Capitol captures Clove. Now, a group of volunteers have managed to get Clove back from the Capitol, but little did they know, she was hijacked.</p><p>NOT PART OF A SERIES.<br/>Short story of Cato meeting Clove for the first time after she comes back from the Capitol but she is hijacked. Her attacking him and Cato's reaction afterwards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hijacked: Clato Short Story

**Author's Note:**

> This is not part of a series of any type. I might make this a book though, where its after Clove is hijacked and then the rest of Mockingjay but with Cato and Clove instead of Katniss and Peeta.

I rock back and forth in my room in District 13, taking in what had happened previously. I had been on a video call with President Snow, blocking him from knowing that a group of brave volunteers were in the Tribute Centre as we spoke, rescuing my Clove. My lucky Clover.

I remember, before all of this happened. It was an honour to take place in the Games, and we would be heroes if we won. Taking part in the Games was an achievement, and even Clove and I wanted to take part, in separate arenas, of course. But for all the stress this has put us through. We started a rebellion! We almost died! I wish this never happened.

Now, as my mind begins to break I think of all the volunteers in the Tribute Centre. The innocent, courageous souls didn't know what was coming. And they were doing it for me. They were rescuing Clove and all the Victors for me. I buried my head into my knees, the hot air stinging my bare arms.

After what seemed like years, the door to my room opened, pouring an orange strip of light through the door crack and into my room. My head shot up like a madman. I expected it to be Plutarch or Boggs announcing to me bad news (like the volunteer's deaths) or just shooting a propo. Instead, it my mentor for both Games, Brutus. He leaned on the door frame, folding his muscled arms, and he was about to say something, but I spoke first.

"What are you doing here?" I croaked. It took a long time for me to forgive Brutus and Enobaria for letting the Capitol take Clove, but I got there, and they're there for me when times get rough, like seeing Clove looking worse and worse on Capitol TV programmes. Sunken eyes, bruises which had tried to be hidden with makeup, scratches.

"They got back." Brutus stated, gazing me up and down.

"What? With Clove?" I was alarmed, nervous, and excited. Could they have got back with Clove? Millions of thoughts flood through my head in a matter of seconds, but the one that keeps coming back to me is Clove.

"Yeah." Brutus answers. My eyes widen and my heartbeat speeds up. I'm excited to see her, ecstatic. I get up, and run through the door, sidestepping past Brutus. They're most likely going to be in the hospital, fixing up the Victor's torture wounds and maybe the volunteers if they got injuries. I rush past District 13 citizens, who are following the schedules inked onto their arms. They all send me odd looks, but I ignore them, my mind set on Clove.

I eventually got to the hospital doors, the glass marked with code and numbers. I pushed them open, to see doctors and nurses fending over patients and talking to their colleagues. As soon as I slammed the door shut behind me, chaos happened. First all attention was on me, then I heard a huge ripping sound and I look to where it was audible from.

Johanna Mason, one of the tributes in the Quarter Quell and one of my allies, had just ripped off a heart monitor from her wrist and was pulling wired earplugs from her ears. She grins toothily, and I realise she has lost a lot of weight and she is balding. I wonder what they did to her. "Hey Cato." she says, sitting up. I nod to her, when I hear someone scream:

"Finnick!" My head shoots round, and a bony girl with red hair and sea green eyes is, like Johanna was, ripping out the wires connected to her skin.

"Annie!" I look behind me, and Finnick Odair, another ally in the Quarter Quell, stands at the entrance of the hospital. They run at each other, and meet in the middle of the ward, amongst the crowds and they hug, putting their faces near each other, giggling.

I'm desperate to do the same with Clove. I continue on, wondering where she is. I reach the end of the main hospital and start to grow nervous. What if Brutus got his information wrong, and they didn't get Clove? I swung open a door, which led to a private storage and patient monitor room, where entrances to more private wards were kept.

Enobaria was leaning on a metal trolley of scapels, knives and other tools used in operations.

"She's in there." Enobaria points at a door marked as 1.95.40, but I don't go in. Not yet. I can tell something is wrong.

"What's happened?" I ask hesitantly.

"Well... it's just weird." Enobaria begins.

"What is?"

"A volunteer told me that when the power came back on, in the Tribute Centre, the Peacekeepers just let them go, straight away without putting up a fight. All their guns were online and everything. It just doesn't make sense." She scratches the back of her head, her eyebrows furrowed in thought.

"Okay..." I say. I don't care, though. Clove is here. I push open the door 1.95.40, my pulse quickening. That's when I catch my first glimpse of her in a long time. It's not her face, it's her back, however I see her once flowing beautiful brown hair, now matted. But she's still my Clove.

All the doctors in the room look at me, prepared to watch the romantic encounter. Clove, however, doesn't turn around. She doesn't even move. I slowly step around the chair she is sitting in, and get my first sight of her face. She looks horrible. I feel sick as I imagine what they did to her. She has a large bruise going across her whole face, multiple cuts, a black eye and a chapped lip.

Her head slowly turns towards me, and her hazel eyes stare at me for a moment, looking me up and down. Her expression is unreadable, and my heart pumps out my chest.

"Clove..."

Suddenly, her eyes narrow and she pounces on me, knocking me to the floor. I gasp in surprise. I know I'm stronger than her, but I can't push her off, as if she has been given a new strength. Her eyes are determined as she locks her hands around my throat, and as much as I try to pull them off, they stick. Tears build in my eyes, as anger covers her face.

Clove was trying to kill me. She was trying to strangle me. I don't know what I did. Maybe she disapproved of the rebellious acts? Maybe she was trying to protect herself from the Capitol by killing me? Surely not, she isn't selfish like that, and she would never kill me.

I try to fight back, but she has me pinned on the floor, and she isn't going to stop strangling me. I can't even scream, she has me locked in her arms, as I gasp for air. My vision begins blurring at the sides, but I manage to see the door opening, and Brutus and Enobaria rushing in. Clove is so determined, she doesn't even look around. Next thing I know, I see Clove being whacked off of me with a small bat, and she falls on the floor, clearly unconscious.

I barely hear a thing as I fight for consciousness myself, but I do hear Brutus whispering. "She's gone mental."

My vision swims away and I feel like I'm floating, high up, when everything goes black.

\---

I bolt up, but I'm somewhere else. I'm tucked in a hospital bed, and I immediately hear a heart monitor speeding up. Last I remember, Clove was trying to strangle me, the ghost of her face still in my mind. My hands crawl to my neck, which throbs. A metal cone is around my neck, keeping my skin away from reach. As soon as I wake up, I want to get out.

"Easy now." A calm voice says, and I look around slowly to the chairs in the corner of the room. Boggs was sitting there, his hands tucked into his pockets.

"Wha..." My voice trails off into a croak, and I can tell my cheeks are going red.

"Oh, and I wouldn't try speaking." Boggs informs me, and stands up, "I'll go and get the doctors so they can fix you up for walking. Then, we need to inform you for a report on the mission and... her."

I nod, and he leaves the room. It was a brief wait, and Doctors come in and start pressing my arms and legs, jotting down information. In the end, they roll out a wheelchair, and support me as I weakly get up and limp into my chair. One of the doctors begin pushing it, out of my ward, through the hospital and through the dim hallways of District 13.

We go up the creaky glass elevator, and I soon recognise it as the route to President Coin's meeting room. I almost sigh in frustration. I don't really like Coin too much. The elevator makes a signal dinging noise to show it has reached its destination. The grilled doors slide open smoothly, and, as I guessed, we were facing President Coin's meeting room.

President Coin, Plutarch Heavensbee, Boggs, Finnick, Brutus, Enobaria and Beetee (another ally) sat around the meeting table, and the doctor pushed me to an empty slot next to Boggs.

"Thank you, Doctor Templeman." President Coin nodded to the doctor, and he nodded back, before leaving the room. President Coin clapped her hands and began a speech about why we were here.

"We are here today, to give Cato Hadley an update on what has happened since he was knocked unconscious and to discuss what step to take next." 

I fiddle nervously with my fingers underneath the table, wondering what exactly happened, and what brought Clove to strangle me.

"Can I just ask?" Enobaria raises her hand slightly, "What happened to Clove?"

"Good question." Plutarch replied, breathing out loudly as he stretched back, I leaned inwards, listening intently. If the Capitol did anything to my Clove... "The Capitol injected Clove with tracker jacker venom, causing her to have fearful hallucinations. They associated the fear to memories of Cato, so now her memories are altered to think of Cato as some terrifying figure who has done something bad to her, although we are unsure yet."

"You mean..." Beetee chimed in, looking grim, "they hijacked her?"

"Exactly." Plutarch said. I could feel my face forming a frown, and my heart sink to my stomach. The Capitol had altered mine and Clove's love. They altered Clove's memories of me, made me seem like an enemy. I felt tears stinging at my eyes, but I refused to let them fall. No.

The people at the table all slowly turn their heads to look at me. More discussion takes place, next plans for the rebellion are formed, but all is on my mind is a tormented Clove. Soon enough, the meeting ends and I go back to my ward, this time pushed by Finnick. 

\---

The next day, President Coin makes an announcement to the whole of District 13, explaining how the team of volunteers managed to rescue all the Victors, and they all got back alive. One vital detail she missed out: Clove being hijacked.

While everyone was still clearing out of the announcement chamber, I slipped out of my ward, partly to get used to walking, but I had a bigger reason. I wanted to see Clove. I find myself back in the storage and patient monitor room, and one of the screens on the wall flashes with Clove's name and picture. I remember her room, and stand on my toes, peeking through the windows.

Alone, Clove writhes on the bed, in obvious agony. She screams in anger, her hands locked down. I hate it. I hate it all. I hate them. What they did to Clove. They hijacked her. They left my Clove hijacked.


End file.
